Ryan Warhawk - Early Years of War
This is only the first part of a 3 part series and this part tells of the many battles he has had in his younger years. Arabia The sun was hotter than anything and the desert sands were clean like always, but a force of large margins was riding to the upcoming battle underneath the unbearable sun. Ryan was only 19 and he had respect across the Arab armies but the opposing army was the empire. They broke off from him and saw Ryan as a traitor and sought his death. The battle started when the empire shot at them, killing six rebels and in the charge of battle they lost 1,000. However, the rebels were wounded badly and never saw the next 3 hours coming as the empire surrounded them and closed in from all sides, bearing down on the crippled rebellion. Ryan screamed the rebel motto and the army shot their guns and slashed away into glory and blood, killing more and more until the empire finally retreated. During the last days of The Arabian Wars Ryan stormed into the capitol and the empire surrendered but got executed. The rebels won but Ryan was going to Dettingen to help the Germans in a war thus the Arabs praised Ryan as a hero...The Hero of the Sands. Belgium By his 21 birthday, he was in Belgium and the battle of Ramillies started but he was in the middle and he allied with neither side and in the midst of battle he killed many of each side and was soon captured by the Duke of Malborough. He offered an ultimatum...join him or die so he joined him and ended up betraying the duke and siding with the only side...the losing side. His men were killing the winning side and soon he was face to face with the same duke who granted the choice. In the end the duke took the win and Ryan escaped secretly but in his mind he saw the English's so-called victory as a lie. The Ramillies War was his losing times and when he left Belgium he had a hatred for their allies and sided with anybody against them. Spain Ryan was already 23 and he was a part of the Battle of Almansa and was a part of the French army attacking England but with many losses he prevailed and England lost that battle. In the aftermath he was tired of war for now and requested a transfer to the Caribbean division of France and when he was sailing there the ship sank and he drifted for three weeks and washed ashore on Outcast where there was a few pirates who rescued him and kept him alive. In the end he started his true journey in his war. Present Day Now after 27 years of war he now is a Major of the EITC and his past is now behind him, but the current nightmares of his past still haunt him.